


The Right One

by Taj984



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taj984/pseuds/Taj984
Summary: Sonic and Amy have gone into different relationships, and Amy finally gets over him after all those years. But soon, Sonic starts to realize that he made a terrible mistake. (Placed in the Sonic Boom universe, with a few new characters! I do not own any of the characters except Max. Max is my OC)





	1. The Double Date

A/N: Hi guys! Before we start, I'd like to thank you guys for reading my story, it really means a lot! Anyway, let's get on with the story!

(With Amy and Max)

"Hey babe, you almost ready?" Amy Rose yelled out to her boyfriend, Max the Hedgehog. Amy and Max had been dating for 3 months, tonight being their 3 month anniversary. Amy had finally gotten over Sonic the Hedgehog after so many years of chasing after him when he started dating Sally Acorn, one of Amy's best friends other than the wildcard, Sticks the Badger. She felt like he was never going to love her, so with the help of Sticks, she found someone new, and tonight Sonic and Sally were gonna meet him since the 4 were going on a double date. Max was a handsome black and white hedgehog, with the most mesmerizing gold eyes that Amy always found herself getting lost in. 

"Yeah, but there's just one thing... could you... Ummm..." Max trailed off, giving Amy time to figure out what he wanted.

"Help you with your tie?" Amy answered knowingly

"Yeah..." Max replied sheepishly

"Sure silly, come here"

(With Sonic and Sally)

Deep down inside, Sonic was jealous. And Sally was starting to pick up on it. So she organized a double date for her, Sonic, Amy, And Max, just to see how Sonic would behave. She hoped her suspicions of Sonics secret attraction to Amy were wrong, and that she was being as paranoid as a certain badger she knew. Most of her other friends had told her that she had nothing to worry about, but to make sure she looked so good tonight that Sonic just couldn't resist her! So, she wore a dark blue dress to match the blue blur's fur with shiny diamond decals on the skirt, with a sparkly pair of raindrop diamond earrings and a chunky diamond necklace, finishing the ensemble with dark blue 5-inch heels with diamonds at the tip of the foot. She had flattened out her iconic mohawk sort of hair so it reached her shoulders (I think), and added a shiny diamond clip for extraness. She was shining so bright, she looked like a diamond, and hopefully, Sonic would think so too! 

"I'm ready Sonic! Let's head out!" She called out to her speed demon boyfriend.

"Alright!" He said as he sped upstairs. He picked Sally up bridal style, and speed off to the restaurant they were supposed to meet Amy and Max at.

"This is how I used to carry Amy all the time when I used to save her." he said to himself quietly

"What did you say, babe?" Sally questioned, secretly hearing what he said

"Nothing... nothing at all."


	2. The Double Date (Pt. 2)

When Sonic and Sally arrived at the restaurant, Amy called on her communicator saying that she and Max were gonna be a little late. Something about a tie...

About 5 minutes later, when they showed up, Sonic's jaw dropped, and his muzzle turned a faint pink. Oh, I'm sorry... did I not mention what Amy was wearing? Silly me!(I did that on purpose if you didn't realize).

(Cue dramatic outfit description) She had on a white, mature shouldered high-low dress that hugged her curves perfectly with a gold waistband that rested on her perfect hips. The top of the dress was made of lace and the skirt was a nice silky material that flowed as she walked. She had a bit of red lipstick on, and gold hoop earrings. Since Amy had been growing her quills out, she wore them down to the middle of her back.

"She really has grown," Sonic thought to himself, thinking back to the little hammer happy 12-year-old girl he once knew. "I guess she doesn't exist anymore".

"Hey, Ames... you look really beautiful. Nice dress." Sonic complemented the bubble gum pink hedgehog.

"Wow, thanks, Sonic! Sorry that we're late!" Amy smiled.

"You never told me I look pretty." Sally mumbled under her breath "And I'm your girlfriend."

"Sally, Sonic, this is Max! Say hi sweetie." Amy chirped.

"Hi, I'm Max. I've heard so much about you guys!"

"Hi, Max! Only good things I hope!" replied Sally, with just as much enthusiasm as Amy.

"Of course!" said Max

"Hey, dude, nice to meet you," Sonic said as he shook Max's hand bitterly. He didn't like the feel of Max, and he decided he was gonna keep an eye on him for the night.

"Well, now that you guys all met each other, let's go eat!" Amy announced, interrupting Sonic's thoughts.

The 4 headed inside the restaurant and got seated at their table. They soon decided what they wanted to eat and drink when Max clinked his glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement!" (He was only loud enough for his table to hear)

His three companions looked at him quizzically, wondering what he could possibly have to say.

He turned towards Amy, and Sonic's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Max pulled out a miniature black velvet box.

"Amy Rose, ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you'd be the one for me. When I first met you, you were hurt from looking for love in places you could never find it." Max threw a shady side glance at Sonic (Daaaamn!), who growled under his breath, earning him a slight kick from Sally. "I never realized how much I needed you, and I wanna make it semi-official. I know we're young, so instead of marrying you, I wanna give you this promise ring, so I'll know that you'll be mine forever one day. What do you say?" Max finished his speech, an anticipating look on his face, waiting for Amy's answer. Sonic relaxed a bit, now knowing that it was only a promise ring, but he was still on edge (literally, he was on the edge of his seat, lol).

"OMG, yes, a thousand times YES" Amy cried as she jumped on to Max, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I uhh.... have to use the bathroom" Sonic quickly said. He slammed the bill for him and Sally on the table, then he sped off into the night at lightning speed, not wanting to see any more of what was going down back at the restaurant.


	3. Mistakes

"I'm such an idiot. How could I let her go? I've made a huge mistake..." Sonic was beating himself up under a tree in his favorite spot in the village: A small peak that overlooked the entire village, Eggman's fortress, and the horizon. This was the place where he came to clear his thoughts, and right now, his head was swimming.

"And exactly what mistake did you make Sonic?!" Said a voice. Sonic whipped around to the sound of the familiar voice to see Sally. Her mascara was running down her muzzle, and her fur was wet and sticking together, clamped up.

"S-Sally?! H-how did you find me?" Sonic studdered as a pang of guilt hit him, wondering if he was the cause of the auburn squirrels tears. "Did you follow me?"

"Yes" Sally started, her voice shaking "And for good reason. I knew you loved Amy! You may have tried to hide it, but you didn't do a very good job!"

"Y... you knew?"

"Yes, you idiot! WHY ELSE do you think planned this double date? To watch you flirt with Amy?!"

"Sally I-"

"STOP Sonic. I just have one more question for you... What does she have... that I don't? All of our teenage lives, the boys have crowded around Amy... and now my boyfriend is doing the same. What is it about her that's so great? I love her but... what?"

"Sally, I'm sorry but... I can't keep you knowing that I love her... there are so many different things I love about Amy, too much to mention now, that makes you two different. I love you..."

Sally perked up, hoping he was trying to revive their damaged love.

"...But only as a friend. I'm sorry." Sonic sped off into the night as Sally felt her heart break in two. She chased after him, not wanting to let go of what they had created.


	4. Confessions

Sonic ran at his signature speed to his destination, wanting to get there before it was too late. He soon halted to a stop and knocked on the door of a certain pink hedgehog. The door slowly opened to reveal Amy wearing a red lace nightgown, a spoon in her mouth and her muzzle covered in ice cream stains. Sonic blushed deeply, taking in Amy in her red nightgown. The sound of her voice brought him to his senses as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"Hey Sonic. Why are you here so late? I-"

She was cut off by Sonic pressing his gentle lips against her soft ones. She was beyond shocked at first but soon started to kiss back, giving in to what she had wanted for so many years. They pulled away, the need for oxygen tugging at their lungs. Panting greedily for air, a blush crept up on their muzzles, and soon, Amy realized what had happened. She looked guiltily at the diamond promise ring on her finger, and then back to Sonic. 

"Oh my god Sonic, what-" 

"Amy?" 

She was once again interrupted by the sound of Max's hurt voice. She threw Sonic a 'Seriously? Look at what you've done' look and ran over to the black and white hedgehog who was shocked and confused. Sonic shrugged, not regretting what he had just done.

"Max, it's not what it looks like! I-"

"Amy... when Sally ran to my house and told me that Sonic was in love with you, I could believe it. But when I came here and saw you two kissing... that's what I couldn't believe. Amy, do you... love him back?"

"Max... " Amy couldn't say anything, so instead, she slipped off the diamond promise ring and handed it to a heartbroken Max. "Give this... to a girl who deserves it."

Sally had just appeared from behind everyone, watching the scene playing out, angry that Amy had not rejected Sonic so she could have him back.

"No! Amy, why do you always have to get the guys!?" Sally cried out

Sonic, Amy, and Max spun towards the direction of her voice, surprised that she had seen everything.

"You get the boys, the cool weapon, the cool friends, SONIC AND MAX, an exciting life, the better clothes! And all I get is a front row seat to watch you get to have it all, including MY boyfriend, who loved ME from the start! All you could do is chase after him, and once I finally get my man, BAM! YOU swoop in and steal him from me without even TRYING!!!" Sally was fuming, and she couldn't contain so many years worth of jealousy. She couldn't take it anymore. "I worked my whole life to get Sonic and all you had to do was wear a PRETTY DRESS!"(Ohh snap *grabs popcorn*)

"EXCUSE ME?" Now it was Amy's turn to get mad (Sally gon' get it now). "I did A LOT more than wear a PRETTY DRESS! I have been chasing after Sonic for 8 YEARS, (She started at 8 and stopped at 15) and when I realized I wouldn't get him, I moved on! It's not my fault he started to like me then, and it's NOT my fault that I tried to look nice this evening!" 

By this time, Sonic and Max were standing next to each other, not wanting to get in the middle of the girl fight going on in front of them. They looked from Sally to Amy in fear that one of them would charge soon. But since it was so dark, no one realized that Amy's fur was darkening, awakening the anger within her that was trying to come out but wasn't strong enough... yet.

"Oh yeah, that's rich coming from you! You look pretty EVERY DAY, and meanwhile, I look like complete and total GARBAGE while YOU walk around looking like a model! And sonic is always blushing or looking at you dreamily, while I couldn't even get him to compliment my outfit tonight! What's up with that?!"

At Sally's last remark, Amy blushed and looked over at Sonic, whose muzzle was as red as knuckles' fur.

"Sonic, what is she talking about?"

"Well, I uhhh.... you just... "

At that, Amy realized that she shouldn't be arguing over a dude. So she grabbed a surprised Sonic by his wrist, marched inside of her house, and shut the door, leaving the also surprised Sally and Max in the cold behind her door.


	5. Confessions (Pt. 2)

Amy slowly shut the door and turned to face the still blushing and confused blue hedgehog. 

"Amy w-"

"Let me stop you right there. I have a confession to make. I love you. I always have. I just tried to hide it so I could move on. Yes, while I did like Max, he was never the one for me as much as you are, and I know you feel the same."

The blush that had recently departed Sonic's face slowly found it's way back as he nodded in agreeance to Amy's statement. He couldn't hide the fact that he loved her anymore, it had been made so obvious that night that there was just no turning back.

"See what I mean? So... do you maybe... wanna.... you know-"

Now it was Sonic's turn to cut Amy off "I'd love too." he said, both hedgehogs smiling at each other. Slowly, Sonic started to creep towards Amy, ready for impact. She met his lips halfway as they closed their eyes and got lost in complete and utter bliss.

'This is all I've ever wanted' Amy thought. 'My dreams are finally coming true!' 

'She's such a good kisser, way better than Sally, and her lips are so soft! If I didn't have to breathe I would never pull away.' Sonic was lost in the kiss... and he didn't want to be found.

Sorry this one was short guys, but I had a really busy day and I didn't really have any more ideas for this chapter.


	6. Love In New Places

Amy and Sonic were walking in the village, hand in hand. They had told their friends that morning about their newfound relationship and were excited to start their first day as a new couple. As they arrived at Meh Burger, they saw a shocking sight: Max and Sally were sitting at a table together, staring dreamily at each other.

"Max? Sally?" Sonic questioned, perplexed at the odd sight before him.

The new couple looked at him, Sally with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"OMG! HI, Sonic" Sally gushed "I haven't seen you in AGES! How have you been?"

"Didn't you just see me last n-"

"And hello to you too Amy! Do you like my new RING?" Sally said as she flashed a familiar looking diamond ring with a smirk at Amy, who let out a small gasp.

"Max... isn't that the promise ring you gave me last night?" Amy asked, slowly turning to the black and white hedgehog.

"Yup." He replied coolly, now smirking as well. "You said give it to a girl who deserved it, so I did." He and Sally started to internally celebrate the success of their plan (to make Amy and Sonic jealous and break up and go back to them) until Amy and Sonic started to smile. 

"Oh guys, that's great! We're so happy for you!" Amy said, excitement in her eyes.

"Good job man," Sonic started to tell Max "You got a nice one." Sally blushed at Sonic's complement. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys. Congrats, see you later!" Amy waved goodbye and pulled Sonic along with her down the path. 

"I can't believe it. They didn't get jealous." Sally stared at the backs of Amy and Sonic in disbelief as they walked off talking.

"Your little plan didn't work. Now I'll never get my rose back." Max said sadly.

"No... I have another plan. Tomorrow's Valentines Day! This time, my plan WILL work!" Sally said evilly to herself.

"You're a crazy girl. You know that, right?" Max asked, a little scared of the demented squirrel's obsession with the speedy blue hero.

"Yeah, but I'm your crazy girl" She answered back, snuggling into his chest fur.

'Yeah, sadly.' Max thought, staring longingly at the pink hedgehog who shared an ice cream with her new love before she turned the corner and was out of his sight.


	7. Valentine's Day Surprise

"Alright Sonic. It's your first Valentines Day with Amy. You have to do something romantic for her!" Sonic was talking to himself at his shack, going over what he should do for his rose on her favorite holiday. When it came to rescuing people in trouble and beating up Eggman, Sonic was the firsthand expert. But when it came to romance, this hedgehog didn't know a single thing. 

"I know! I'll ask Sticks and Tails for help!" Sonic ran over to Tails' house, and they invited Sticks over as well.

"Hey Sticks!" Sonic called as she walked in through the door.

"Hey Sonic, hi Tails. Why'd ya call me over? I was in the middle of setting up traps for the aliens in case they try to come abduct me for research." Sticks said, looking around suspiciously. 

Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes, pretty much use to the crazy badger's paranoia.

"Thanks for coming Sticks. I assembled this meeting to ask you guys a very important question: What should I do for Amy for Valentines Day?"

"Well," Tails started "What does Amy like the most?"

"Me, walks around the village, ancient artifacts, temples, roses, ice cream, singing, nature-"

"Oh, oh! I know!" Sticks excitedly shouted " You should take her on a nature walk! Make sure to bring her near the temples, and the flower gardens!" 

"Yeah, but I kinda wanna surprise her somehow, ya know?" Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders

"Or," Tails added on "You could make it a sort of scavenger hunt, but with pictures of things she loves! You could put clues on the back of each picture, and leave a rose in each spot. Me, sticks, and knuckles could put each picture in a spot in the village that has sentimental value to her."

"And, at the end of the little scavenger hunt, I could surprise her with something really nice!"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for helping me guys, it really means a lot." Sonic said thankfully

"No problem big blue" Tails waived "Now, let's start setting up. Sonic, you go get some roses and leave the first clue inside of them at her door. We'll get knuckles and meet you later."

The three of them headed off, ready to give Amy the best Valentines Day of her life.

...

Amy was sitting on her couch watching a Valentines Day movie while eating the chocolates Sonic had bought her yesterday when she heard a knock on her door.

"Is that Sonic?" she asked herself as she opened the door. When she saw no one, she looked down to see a bouquet of a dozen roses and a card. "To my darling rose, for no amount of roses could outshine you. From, your loveable blue hero" 

"Awwww" Amy gushed at the sweet message, but there was more.

"Today you will embark on a Valentines Day scavenger hunt. Follow the clues, and they will lead you to your love!" Amy shook her head and giggled, knowing that Sonic had to have at least a little adventure, even on the holiday of love. 

"Well, I'd better get ready, I've got a long day ahead!"

...

"Alright, the first clue says 'The first thing you need to do to find your speed demon boyfriend, is to go to the place where there is laughter with no end!'" Amy read. "Hmm... Oh! The Comedy Chimp studio!" The bubblegum pink hedgehog ran to the television studio. When she arrived, she saw a picture of Sonic stuck to the chimps face on the side of the wall.

"What the..." Amy detached the picture of the blue blur from its spot of suspense and turned it over to find the next clue "'Smart girl! You found clue 2! But now, the person you need to go to is a squirrel, and that is true!'" (I tried, ok? Rhyming isn't easy!) Amy was puzzled, immediately knowing who it was. "Sally? Why would Sonic want me to go to her house?" She shrugged her shoulders and ran in the direction of the aforementioned squirrel's house. Once there she knocked, and Sally opened the door, a huge grin on her face.

"Hi, Amy! Heres your next clue!" Sally smiled as she handed the pink girl a picture of a rose with a sparkly pink background. "Thanks, Sal!" Amy said, still slightly confused 

"Go to the place where I told you how I felt, where we shared our first kiss, and with our feelings, we dealt." Now if that first clue wasn't confusing, then this one definitely was.

"Why would Sonic want me to go back home now?" Sally shrugged

"I didn't write the clues, he did." Amy turned and ran back in the direction of her home as Sally watched, grinning at how smart she was

"I am such a GENIUS," Sally said as she ran inside, put on her most beautiful and sexy outfit and a jacket, and ran out of her house in the direction of Sonic's shack.

...

Sonic was busy setting up everything at his shack: he had already set up the candles leading from the bottom of the beach to the front of his house, bought Amy something special, and set up a dinner for two, home cooked by none other than Tails (What, you thought it would be Sonic who made it? Ha! Sonic can't cook!). He was about to go get everything else inside when Sally walked up the candlelit walkway behind him and gave him a huge hug.

"Ack! Amy? Did you find all the clues already? That was fast."

"Nope, guess again..."

"Sally? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my handsome hedgie on Valentines Day! Duh!" She said, turning him around and snuggling into his fur.

"Uhh... Sally?" Sonic said nervously "Max isn't here."

"I'm not talking about Max silly! I'm talking about you." She said gently jabbing her finger into his red bandana (for the holiday).

"What about Max?" Sonic asked, desperately trying to pry Sally from his chest.

"Well... it didn't really work out. He wasn't the one for me like you are!" Sally answered, with a non-caring look on her face, clearly not giving a dang about Max. She released Sonic from her death grip (that's a real classic Amy move right there).

"Sally, how can I be the one for you when I'm taken?"

"Just dump Amy and then we could be together! See? Simple."

"Dump Amy?! No way! I love her way too much to do that."

By this time, Sally was dangerously close to Sonic's face. Way too close.

"Uhh, Sal? Could you back up a-"

Sonic was quickly cut off by the pressure of Sally's lips smashing into his. Everything about this was wrong, and he tried his hardest to push her off. By the time he did, he was a little too late...

"Sonic? Sally?"

Sonic flung himself around to see his hammer happy pink hedgehog, tears in her eyes. She was dressed in a pretty red skater skirt with a tight white cropped shirt with a heart on the corner, and big gold hoop earrings in her ears, finishing the outfit with a bit of red lipstick and red wedges (you know those wedges/heels with laces on the front that look like Timberland's? Yeah, those). She looked beautiful.

"Amy! I-"

"No need. I see what's going on." Amy cut him off, waving her hands. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes. "You're in love with Sally again. It's ok. I want you to be happy." She backed up slowly before quickly running off, sobbing on the way to her house.

"Ames wait! It's not what it looks like!" Sonic sped off in pursuit of Amy.

"Sonic wait!" Sally whispered weakly as she watched Sonic speed off into the night. "I'm... I'm sorry!"

To be continued... hope you enjoyed!


	8. Valentine's Day Surprise (Pt 2)

Amy knew Sonic would be able to catch her with ease, so she had to hide. She entered the forest near her house and hid behind a tree. When she saw a streak of blue zoom by her, she ran to her special place as fast as she could. 

She was in Sonic's special place where he came to think, but neither of them knew that they had a common interest in this particular spot on the hill. As she sat down, she thought to herself.

'Sonic wouldn't cheat on me, especially on my favorite holiday. He would come to me and tell me how he really felt, or he would just leave me with-'

"Ames?" 

The aforementioned pink hedgehog turned to see Sonic, running up the small path leading to where she sat. 

"Sonic? How did you know I would be here? "

"Cause this is my favorite spot in the village too."

"I guess I wasn't the only one who liked it, huh?"

"I guess not. Listen, Ames, about what you saw back at my shack, that was all for you. Sally just came and interrupted my plans." 

"Huh. I kinda realized that might have been the case when I got here" Amy said, gesturing to the place they were in. "I guess I should have let you explain before jumping to conclusions."

"Nah, what you saw was pretty suggestive. But enough about that. I uh, have something for you" With that said, Sonic pulled out a small black velvet box, and Amy let out a gasp.

"Before you freak out, it's not a promise ring. It's just a regular ring."

Amy's face fell a little.

"Unless... you want it to be a promise ring?"

Amy nodded, and Sonic laughed at how cute she was.

"So, I know we just started dating, but I think we'll be able to work things out as we go along, and I want everyone to know your mine," Sonic said with a wink "So, whaddya say?"

Instead of answering verbally, Amy slipped the ring onto her finger and gave Sonic a peck on his cheek, surprising him. He still wasn't used to her randomly showing him affection, him being new to romance and all. 

"Purrr"

Amy looked at her boyfriend in shock.

"Did you just...?"

"NO! I don't know what that was. I mean- I didn't hear anything!" Sonic quickly looked away, his muzzle the color of Knuckles fur. Amy giggled.

"You just purred!" Amy teased in a sing-song voice. Sonic gave up his tough hog act and looked at Amy with a smile.

"Did not" He pouted like a kid, earning him another kiss on the cheek.

"Did too. But it's alright, you just won't get what I had for you for valentines day..." Amy looked away coolly, and behind her Sonic got anxious.

"Wait! Yeah, I did purr! Now tell me what you got me!"

Amy pulled out a pink envelope that read "To Sonic" on it. She handed him the envelope and gave him the ok to open it. Sonic carefully opened the enclosed gift to reveal a "Free chili dog for a month" cupon, to which he squealed at.

"OH MY GOSH AMES YOUR THE BEST!" he said, squeezing the hedgehog girl beside him, she giggled, happy with his reaction.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Sonic gently moved Amy into his lap and gave her a kiss. Amy was surprised, this being the first time Sonic kissed her first since they got together, but she soon kissed back. Sonic gently poked her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Amy opened her mouth, giving him access to explore the wonders of her mouth. Their tongues danced together in blissful harmony, but they soon had to part, their lungs begging for oxygen. 

"That was... nice" Amy panted, out of breath from their exciting kiss. "Happy Valentines Day Sonic."

"Happy Valentines Day Ames." Sonic pressed his forehead against Amy's and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sonic" They watched the night sky, one thing for sure: This was the best Valentines Day either of them had ever had.


End file.
